Trowa's Peace
by Healer26
Summary: Trowa is tired of fighting, running, and hiding.Peace has come to all of earth and space and Trowa is willing to make any sacrifices in order to keep that peace
1. Default Chapter

_**I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters affiliated within this anime series.**_

Timeline- Six years after endless Waltz

Changes- Trowa is 21 years of age, Wufei is 20 years of age, Heero is 20 year of age, Duo is 19 years of age, Quatre is 17 years of age.

Rating – PG-13 for violence

Trowa's Peace 

By Healer

Prologue- Born Again 

My name is Trinton Bloom and I am currently nineteen years of age. I have one sister who goes by the name of Catherine. She is twenty-three years of age and works for a traveling circus within this colony. I am a high-ranking officer within an organization called "Enforcer". The charge of such an organization is to uphold total pacifism within both earth and space. After colony 202, "Enforcer" has been the replacement of the inferior organization by the name of "Preventors", for almost two years now.

After the frivolous battle against the renegade Dekim Barton, earth and space lived in harmony for a total of six months. "Preventors" proved to be ever consistent with late intelligence of a growing insurgency within the colonies that sought to control the Earth's Sphere Unified Nation. A vicious war raped through earth and space, causing dramatic losses on both sides. Although the battle did not last long, devastating consequences arose as a result, as our nation was transformed into a never-ending war zone of inconsistent battles.

The organization, "Preventors" was thrown into frenzy, as they were unable to monitor and control such rising conflicts. The "Preventors Base" found itself in a dangerous situation, as they became the target of many terrorist attacks. It was then that Vice Foreign Minister Dorland, and former Queen of the World, Relena Peace Craft emerged with our organization, calling it "Enforcers of Peace". This organization consisted of a strong and united military force that arose and brought peace to both earth and space within a year of its birth. With Queen Relena at the helm of Enforcer, peace was not a request but rather a demand from all nations. Her brave and timely words have become our motto -

"Peace is not something that is given to you. Every single person must fight for a peaceful place to live in."

Queen Relena- After colony 197 

Upon the emergence of Enforcer, "Preventors" was demoted to an organization of inconsistency and ill- informed cowards. Many sought to merge "Preventors" and "Enforcers, yet Queen Relena spoke against such a alliance and ordered that the Preventors organization be disbanded. Yet, agents of the "Preventors" were given equal opportunity in becoming apart of Enforcer, as respected officers of a greater cause. Many crossed over to Enforcer while few refused.

With this new mandate, Enforcer flourished as a strong military force bent upon enforcing peace by all means necessary. Since that time, "Enforcer" has sought to uncover and track any individuals who dare to threaten the peace enforced upon the new unified nation created by earth and the space colonies. Currently, our missions have been restricted to that of locating various dangerous individuals who have recently become an endangerment to our society. These individuals were once part of the "Preventors" organization, who violently refused to become officers within the Enforcer organization. Such persons can only be identified as the four-gundam pilots from a world of past wars and conflicts.

Information, provided by our agents, suggests that after renouncing their indifferences to "Enforcer", the former gundam pilots abruptly left this country completely, as if vanishing from sight. Enforcer believes that such individuals have become an endangerment to our pacifist society and have taken steps to directly confront this threat. Orders have been given and completed, as our organization has successfully located and captured gundam pilots Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, and Quatre Winner. These young men are currently being held for questioning. Upon completion of their testimonies, Enforcer will offer high-ranking positions to the former gundam pilots. Such fighting and strategic abilities as displayed by these young men are enticing to our organization. We are not willing to allow these skills to go to waste.

Still, there is a chance that the pilots will refuse to accept our gracious offer, as they did in years past. Yet, upon their refusal, our organization will take severe action against them. Such young men will then be considered as a threat to the peace within earth and space. Nothing good can come from soldiers who have been bathed in war from infancy.

Chapter 1 – Reunion

"Get your filthy hands off me!"

Duo Maxwell was shoved through double doors, as he fought to regain his balance in vain. He found himself falling and his body made first contact with the wooden floor below with a resounding crack. A blindfold, which covered his eyes, fell from his face from the impact of his fall and the boy was pleased to see once again.

"Ow!"

The braided boy winced and touched his head as he heard doors slamming behind him. Despite his pain, Duo rose and raced towards the doors, snatching the handles roughly while pulling desperately. To his utter defeat, the brass handles would not budge and he ended up having red hands for his efforts. "What a stupid day!" he though to himself while rubbing his swollen fingers. Earlier, he had just been in a florist shop, looking for some roses for Hilde. Within only seconds, he found himself detained by the police and then dragged from the florist store and forced into a black van where a gun greeted his forehead, forcing him to stay seated as he was blindfolded. After a long drive to God knows where, he was ushered from the van to some place and finally dropped off in this room. Sighing in frustration, he turned his head and was greeted by two familiar faces.

The room, which he had been confined within, could not be described, accept that it was beautiful. Wooden floors, forest green walls, silk, ivory, flowing curtains, and masterfully painted pictures decorated the walls. A large fireplace, crackling with burned wood, claimed the center of the room while antique rugs covered a potion of the hard wooden floor. Four dark green chairs spread about the front of the fire, two filled with the bodies of Heero Yuy and Wufei Chang. Duo scratched his head in surprise before raising his eyebrow.

"What is going on here?" he asked curiously.

The last time he had seen any of the gundam pilots was almost four years ago, after the war with the Barton Foundation. They had all joined forces with the former Preventors association in order to battle against a colony insurgency. However, their fight had been in vain, as they were defeated as a result of insufficient weaponry. Why of all people, had he been placed in a room with these guys?

" Are you guys running some sort of drug ring or something? I can tell by the extravagance of this house!" Duo asked as he stepped further into the room.

" Cause I quit that stuff about a year ago. Hilde nearly killed me to begin with and…."

"Cut the crap Maxwell, we were brought here just as you were!" Wufei's voice rudely interrupted his accusations.

"Sit down Duo." Heero's monotone voice ordered, as the young man motioned him towards one of the chairs.

Duo stared at the young men in suspicion before finally shrugging his shoulders. " Nice to see you too, Wufei." He said in a dirty tone.

Black pupils only glared icily at him as he took a seat across from Heero and beside the Chinese youth.

" What's up Heero? So…..You and Relena hooked up yet?" Duo greeted, his eyes flashing.

Ignoring his question completely, Heero spoke thoughtfully. " Her organization could be responsible for this. They probably caught on to us after we left the country so abruptly."

Wufei shook his head. " Now why would they do something like that? They never wanted us here after we refused them." He said bitterly. " I would think that they would be glad to be rid of us. Besides, that was over two years ago! Why would they come looking for us now?"

Heero was silent at Wufei's statement for a second, before turning to Duo. "Well?"

Duo felt his cold, blue, cobalt, and eyes and sat up with a yawn. "Guys, I don't know. This is stupid. Anytime I'm abducted from a florist shop, forced into a van, and dragged into a room with two other gundam pilots, I get nervous. This is the kind of stuff that oz used to pull." He said tiredly.

Silence.

Heero sighed and leaned back in is seat. As much as he hated to admit it, Duo was right. This was STUPID! Enforcers had been a fairly new organization to him. He had not known much about them accept that they had strong military power and that Relena was their leader. He vaguely remembered refusing their organization following the end of the wars within earth and space. Heero recalled the sadness and hurt in Relena's eyes when he told her that he would not join in her cause. He felt that Enforcer reminded him too much of the Alliance, Oz, and the White Fang- even if Relena Peace Craft was at the helm. Fighting for peace for one thing, however, _enforcing_ peace was an entirely different matter. Enforcer seemed to be focused on military power rather than true peace and Queen Peace Craft could not see that fact. Relena had always been too caught up in her idea world.

Commander Une, Poe, Noin, and probably Zechs as well, had joined the Enforcer after the disbandment of the Preventors. That left him, Wufei, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa to make their own decisions regarding Enforcer.

A sound interrupted his thoughts and his gaze shifted over to the tray laid neatly upon the coffee table. The tray looked delicious, as it was covered with endless desserts in addition to tea, coffee, and hot chocolate. Apparently, Duo had decided to help himself to every treat on the tray because it was quickly becoming empty. He glared at the crazy American, as the youth licked his fingers while devouring the tasty desserts.

Duo noticed Heero's glares and grinned at the young man. " You want some?' he asked, his mouth full.

Heero turned his head to avoid the "see food" , while Wufei snapped at the boy in utter disgust.

"Go ahead and shove your face Maxwell! They'll just beat it out of you later!"

Duo rolled his eyes, ignoring him while reaching for more dessert. " I know that you are trying to watch you weight, Chang. Don't be upset with the individuals who don't have to." He responded smartly.

If looks could kill; Duo would have been dead and buried. Wufei followed Heero's example and turned his head.

What an idiot that American was. He was so utterly stupid and greedy. Couldn't the men that brought them here have put Duo into a separate room? He sighed and let his mind wonder to other more important matters at hand as Duo's constant smacking resounded in his eardrums. What was going on here? Why had he been brought here, with two other gundam pilots? Heero had spoken of Enforcer being the cause of this outrage, but Wufei had his own thoughts on this issue. Why would Enforcer detain them like this? True, upon refusal to join in their cause, the pilots had left the country on illegal grounds. Enforcer had warned the pilots to stay within the present nation's border for up to ten years so that testing could be completed upon them.

Wufei remembered such an order in disgust, as the Enforcer ordered that the gundam pilots attend weekly sessions with various military psychiatrists for the purpose of determining if the "mind of war" could be extracted from their persons. Without such testing, Enforcer had called them an endangerment to their current peaceful society. The organization did not want these gundam soldiers polluting their "hard worked for" peace with their attitudes and beliefs on the issues of warfare. Each pilot disagreed with such a practice but soon agreed as they were threatened to be taken against their will and live out the rest of their lives in a mental prison for soldiers of war. Months passed of painful and tiring rituals of psychiatric session, before the pilots received a call from Quatre Winner, saying that he could provide safe passage for all of them to leave the country.

"Wufei, can you pass the tea please?" a voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Wufei eyes went wild as he nearly jumped from the suddenness of Duo's question.

"H..e..ll..o?" Duo teased mockingly. " You awake their buddy?"

"Get it yourself Maxwell!" Wufei snapped back.

Duo found himself getting angry at the youth's behavior towards him. " What is wrong with you? Just pass the stupid tea already and stop acting like you have a stick stuck up your a….."

Wufei pointed his finger at Duo, glaring dangerously at the boy. " I don't appreciate your American vulgarity Maxwell! Leave me alone!"

Duo started to respond when a noise nestled from behind them.

"I don't understand! Will you please just tell me what is going on here?" a light and boyish voice cried out in confusion.

Heavy brass double doors flew open and two large men shoved a blur of blonde hair through the doorway. A red blind fold covered blue-green eyes as the blonde fell to his face, crying out as his shoulder made contact with the wooden floor.

"Quatre! Buddy what's up?" Duo shouted standing up and moving towards the fallen youth just as the brass doors closed shut.

Quatre Raberba Winner looked up suddenly as he heard his name called by a familiar voice. He moved his hands in shock to find that he was unbound and he immediately reached behind his head to undo the blindfold. It was hard to see for a few seconds, before rough hands suddenly grabbed him up, pulling him into standing position. Quatre came face to face with an old friend and he smiled brightly, yanking the boy into an embrace.

" Duo!" he cried out with joy. " How have you been?"

Duo attempted to answer as he tried to untangle himself from the Arabian's hold. " He was always too affectionate." He mumbled under his breath.

" Just fine Q- man! How about you?" he greeted good-naturedly.

Quatre nodded as he released his friend with a laugh. " Sorry about that. I just haven't seen you in such a long time."

His gaze left his friend temporarily as he looked about the room to see Heero and Wufei seated in chairs before him. He smiled before tapping Duo arm and walked towards them. He attempted to embrace the two boys only for Heero to extend and hand towards him, while Wufei only glared at him. Duo saw Quatre's hurt expression and felt sorry for the boy. After all, Quatre had come from a large family were such affections were a common place. Besides, the blonde was the youngest of the bunch; he had always been this way with his friends because he sincerely cared for all of them. Of all of the pilots, Duo knew beyond a shadow of doubt that Quatre would give up his life for any of them, without hesitation. The only problem was that Duo wasn't sure if he was ready to go that far for him yet.

Quatre's smile returned as he shook Heero's hand and greeted Wufei with a traditional bow. " How are you guys?" he asked cheerfully.

Heero said nothing while Wufei rolled his eyes in annoyance. Duo walked up behind Quatre and slid a comforting arm over his shoulders. " Come on, and take a seat Quatre." He said warmly while glaring at the other two individuals. Quatre took a seat beside Heero as Duo spoke again. " So, Q- man! What's been going on with you?"

Wufei stood in utter annoyance and shouted at the two younger boys in anger. "While you two are sitting here, making pleasantries - we could be dead in the next minute or two!"

Quatre seemed shocked at the Chinese youth's statement, as he looked back, unsure of what to say. Duo rolled his eyes and winked at Quatre before looking towards Wufei.

"That stick still bothering you Wufei?" he asked with a laugh.

Wufei moved towards him, death written all over his face. "Maxwell!" he hissed.

Heero stood suddenly, blocking his path. He moved towards the other youths closely as he spoke in a whisper. "Be careful of cameras. They are all over this room," he warned. " This situation has become much too common. Obviously, Trowa will be the next person to join us. We will jump the guards that bring him in and attempt to escape. Quatre, any suggestions?" he asked, getting straight down to business.

Quatre sighed and stood to face Heero. Looking about the room, he walked towards his comrades, whispering softly " Well, there are two guards outside of this room and it will probably take two more guards to bring Trowa in here." He replied in deep thought. " But there are also four of us, plus Trowa- so I think that we can handle them. No doubt, the men will probably have both weapons and communication devices of some kind. We'll have to take those out before further security is notified. Also, this place has to be armed with security cameras so our escape will not be unknown to our captors. We'll have to move fast, but I think that it is possible to escape if we make out a clear-cut plan of what everyone is supposed to do. That way, we'll at least be organized and ready." Quatre concluded as he searched his pockets for pen and paper.

Wufei nodded in approval. " That sounds good. And whatever Barton brings to the table can be an added bonus."

"Someone should watch the door." Heero said quietly.

"Hey geniuses, what if they just heard us?" Duo asked loudly. " Heero just said that this place was crawling with cameras!"

Wufei sighed in frustration while Quatre brought his index finger to his lips. "Quiet Duo!" the blonde pleaded.

Duo gasped and covered his mouth, smirking at his own ignorance.

Heero glared at the boy and gave him a "shut up" look before leaving to go and face the double doors. Meanwhile, Quatre sat back in his chair and begin writing notes on a small sheet of paper. No doubt, the cameras had probably seen and heard them, however, that would not stop their plan of escape.

"We'll just have to be very aggressive or call off the plan if need be." He thought to himself while writing out a plan.

Duo watched Quatre work, while Heero and Wufei watched the door.

"Heero, they probably already know that we may try something. You can bet that they will tighten security." Wufei whispered.

Heero nodded to acknowledge him as his gaze shifted from the door to Quatre who seemed to be working out a plan on paper. The blonde would probably….

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Wufei suddenly tapped his shoulder and Heero's eyes locked on the brass door before them. Noises could be heard. Footsteps!

Wufei hissed at Quatre, who promptly wrote something else on a sheet, before folded his papers and tucking them away in his pockets. Duo snatched another delicious treat before diving for his seat. Unfortunately, he missed it and landed on his rump.

"STUPID!" he shouted in anger before correctly sitting in his chair.

Wufei pretended to be kicking at the left side of the double doors in an attempt to escape, while Heero stayed where he was, directly in the middle of the doorway.

The brass double doors opened to a small crack, as a dark barrel of a silver gun was shoved through the small entrance to meet Heero's face.

"Back up." A rough voice ordered.

Chapter 2-

Heero faced the weapon with annoyance and glanced back at Quatre who seemed to have disappeared from his sight. Duo, who had been sitting across from him, was also gone from his line of vision. Where were they?

"Move! Back up!" a rough voice ordered and a gun barrel slammed into his chest. Heero took the pain as pure hate arose within his eyes for the man who had struck him.

He backed up as the man entered the room in urgency. Heero could see others preparing to enter as well; however, the brass doors slammed shut suddenly, shutting the rest of the guards out of the room.

"NOW!" a voice shouted

A silver tray slammed over the head of the single man who had just stepped into the room. The man jumped suddenly from the blow, momentarily stunned. Heero yanked the gun away from him as Duo Maxwell crashed a fist into the side of the man's face.

Wufei suddenly slammed all of his weight against one of the brass doors. Quatre took the other one, pushing his body forcefully against the other door.

The doors trembled as men from the other side attempted to force there way through them.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Quatre cried as he felt himself being pushed forward. Heero slammed himself against the middle portion, where both doors met.

"Maxwell!" Wufei shouted. " Bring me that poker next to the fireplace. Hurry."

Duo looked down at the man that he had beaten unconscious. Satisfied with his handy work he turned and complied with Wufei's request.

Shots were fired and the brass doors received only minimal damage.

"Must be gun proof!" Quatre observed as he continually slammed his weight against the door. There were at least a dozen men on the other side pounding on the doors, cursing to be let in. " Duo Hurry!"

Heero fired the stolen gun towards the ceiling. " We have your man in here! We will kill him unless you back off now!" he threatened as he pushed back against the guards attempting to enter the brass doors.

"Watch out man!" Duo voice called. Heero moved slightly as Duo slid a poker in between inside the holes of the door handles. Quatre and Wufei were able to back off from the door.

"That won't hold for long!" Quatre managed to breath out. He raced over to where the long flowing curtains hung and snatched a hand full, yanking the curtains down. Heero caught on and handed Wufei the weapon and went to help Quatre. Duo took off his belt and pulled the unconscious victim to his knees, before binding the man firmly, attaching his bound arms to his bound leg.

The brass door trembled and shook as men attempted to enter it and Wufei found himself mistrusting the small poker, which held their enemies back.

He looked towards Quatre and Heero who were on their way over to his side. Between the four of them, they managed to wrap a secure binding around the handles of the doors from the dozen's of curtains that Quatre had collected. When all was said and done, they had succeeded in locking themselves in and locking their captor's out. Duo fell to the ground in exhaustion while the other three leaned against the brass doors while it rattled from the men trying to enter from outside.

"That should hold them for a while." Wufei concluded is he took a deep breath. Quatre nodded, unable to say d much while Heero closed his eyes.

" Hey, what if Trowa's out there? Can't they use him against us?" Duo asked suddenly.

"If he were out there than they would have used him long ago. They haven't brought him here yet. That is the only reason why our plan worked." Heero answered him tiredly.

"Yeah, but if they do catch can't he be used against us?" Duo asked in concern.

Heero shrugged while Wufei breathed out. " We'll worry about that when the time comes. How is our guest?"

Duo smirked and looked up at Wufei. "He's out cold and will remain that way for sometime now."

Quatre pulse himself from the wall and begin walking aimlessly about the room. He stopped for a moment to retrieve an iron-cleaning shovel from the tools near the fireplace before returning to searching about the large room.

"Quatre?" Heero called out, unsure of what the blonde was up to.

"We need to find those cameras!" Quatre answered him. " Are we won't be able to have a decent conversation."

Wufei nodded in approval and walked towards the fireplace to retrieve a different tool. He handed the gun to Heero and followed Quatre's suggestion. Duo tapped Heero's shoulder. " I'll help them, you keep an eye on our guest." He said before moving to help the others. Heero eyed the unconscious man who lay beside the coffee table. Yeah, Duo had don quite d number on him. Just then, something caught his attention on the man's clothing. He used his foot to turn the man on his side as his sight revealed a silver emblem belonging to the Enforcer organization. Heero raised his brow at the emblem and bent down to be sure of what he was seeing. For sure, the emblem was clear in announcing its owner's symbol. A hand holding an image of the sun- such a picture represented man's hold upon a world of peace. So, he had been correct after all. The enforcers were responsible for bringing them to this place.

GW

The cameras proved to be easy to find and they were destroyed within minutes of their discovery. Now, the gundam pilots gathered about the fireplace for a plan of escape.

"There are no windows, no doors, no other exit ways." Quatre was saying. " The only way out is through the chimney."

Duo shook his head. " Come on man, you can't be seriously think of going through there. We'd have to put the fire out and then wait for the smoke to clear and then climb up and……"

"Duo," Quatre interrupted gently. " I'm not saying tat we should go through the chimney. I just giving you guys a general review of all exit ways out of here. The chimney will be a last resort."

Duo nodded with a smile. " Fine by me."

"Well, we can't just sit here." Heero said in annoyance. " We're running out of options and we need a plan of escape. Those doors won't hold forever."

Quatre looked about the room in defeat. There was no other way out accept through the chimney. And that process would take too long.


	2. No Escape

Chapter 2- No escape

Heero faced the weapon with annoyance and turned slightly to glance back at Quatre who seemed to have disappeared from his sight. Duo, who had been sitting across from the blonde, was also gone from his line of vision. Where were they?

"Move! Back up!" the rough voice ordered and a gun barrel poked his chest, pulling him back to the situation at hand. Heero calmly backed up as the man entered the room in urgency. Heero could see others preparing to enter as well; however, the brass doors slammed shut suddenly, shutting the rest of the guards out of the room.

"NOW!" a voice shouted

A silver tray slammed over the head of the single man who had just stepped into the room. The man jumped suddenly from the blow, momentarily stunned. Heero sprang into action, as he yanked the gun away from him and Duo Maxwell crashed a fist into the side of the man's head.

Wufei slammed all of his weight against one of the brass doors, while Quatre took the other one, pushing his body forcefully against the other door.

The doors trembled as men from the other side attempted to force there way through them.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Quatre cried as he felt himself being pushed forward.

"Change of plans Quatre?" Heero asked in a strained voice, as he placed himself against the middle portion of the doors, pushing hard where both doors met.

Quatre nodded, while Wufei shouted. "Maxwell! Bring me that poker next to the fireplace. Hurry!"

Duo looked down at the man that he had beaten unconscious. Satisfied with his handy work he turned and complied with Wufei's request.

Shots were fired and yet, the brass doors received only minimal damage.

"Must be gun proof!" Quatre observed as he continually slammed his weight against the door. There were at least a dozen men on the other side pounding on the doors, cursing to be let in.

" Duo Hurry!"

Heero fired the stolen gun towards the ceiling. " We have your man in here! We will kill him unless you back off now!" he threatened the guards as he pushed back against the men attempting to enter the brass doors.

"Watch out man!" Duo's voice called. Heero moved slightly as Duo slid a poker in inside the large holes of the door handles. With that done, Quatre and Wufei were able to back off from the door. The door rattled as the men on the outside pushed against it back, however, the long and narrowpoker served as a door stop, preventing the men from entering the room.

"That won't hold for long!" Quatre managed to breath out, seeing that the poker was bending underneath the pressure from the outside. He raced over to where the long flowing curtains hung and snatched a hand full, yankingsilk curtains down. Heero caught on to the blonde's planand handed Wufei the weapon, running to help Quatre. Duo took off his belt and pulled the unconscious victim to his knees, before binding the man firmly, attaching his bound arms to his bound legs.

The brass doors trembled and shook as men attempted to enter them and Wufei found himself mistrusting the small poker that held their enemies back.

He looked towards Quatre and Heero who were on their way over to his side with curtains in hand. Between the four of them, they managed to wrap a secure binding around the handles of the doors from the many curtains that Quatre and Heero had collected. When all was said and done, they had succeeded in locking themselves in and locking their captor's out. Duo fell to the ground in exhaustion while the other three leaned against the brass doors while it rattled from the men trying to enter from outside.

"That should hold them for a while." Wufei concluded is he took a deep breath. Quatre nodded, unable to say much while Heero closed his eyes in a resting fashion.

" Hey, what if Trowa's out there? Can't they use him against us?" Duo asked suddenly.

"If he were out there than they would have used him long ago. They haven't brought him here yet. That is the only reason why our plan worked." Heero answered him tiredly.

"Yeah, but if they do catch can't he be used against us?" Duo asked in concern.

Heero shrugged while Wufei breathed out. " We'll worry about that when the time comes. How is our guest?"

Duo smirked and looked up at Wufei. "He's out cold and will remain that way for sometime now."

Quatre pulled himself from the wall and begin walking aimlessly about the room. He stopped for a moment to retrieve an iron-cleaning shovel from the tools near the fireplace before returning to searching about the large room.

"Quatre?" Heero called out, unsure of what the blonde was up to.

"We need to find those cameras!" Quatre answered him simply. " Or we won't be able to have a decent conversation in this room."

Wufei nodded in approval and walked towards the fireplace to retrieve a different tool. The young men needed a chance to talk freely about the new riseof situations. And they could not accomplish this goal if they were constantly being watched and recorded by the enemy.Quatre was right.All cameras needed to be destroyed if they wanted to come up with a strategy for escape.Wufei handed the gun to Heero and followed Quatre's suggestion, while Duo tapped Heero's shoulder. " I'll help them. You keep an eye on our guest." He said before moving to help the others.

"Heero,c ould you find out who he works for?" Quatre requested as he kicked a chair over, and searched underneath it. " It would be nice to know whowas responsible for bringing us here."

Heero eyed the unconscious man who lay beside the coffee table. Yeah, Duo had done quite a number on him. Bending down to search the guard, something caught his attention on the man's clothing. He used his foot to turn the man on his side as hisvision revealed a familiar looking silver emblem. Recognizing the symbol; he reached down to be sure of what he was seeing. For sure, the emblem was clear in announcing its owner. A gloved female hand holding an image of the sun- the primary symbol of Relena's organization.

" Masaka…." He heard himself say aloud before he was able to stop his words.

Quatre stopped searching for a moment to look over at Heero. " Is there something wrong, Heero?" he asked in concern.

Wufei glanced over at the pilot before returning to his task, while Duo smashed yet another camera. "Find something?"

Heero didn't stand as Quatre made his way over. "Heero….." the blond began

"I believe that the situation has become much more complicated" the Wing Zero Pilot stated finally.

GW

The cameras proved to be easy to find and they were destroyed within minutes of their discovery. Yet, the circumstances surrounding their capture could not be defined as an easy matter.As it turned out, Enforcer was the culprit that was responsible for their capture

"But, why?" Quatre's voice spoke first after hearing Heero's words.

Heero shrugged while Duo clenched his fist. "I knew it! I knew that those people were not to be trusted!" he said in a mixture of frustration and anger. " I knew that they wouldn't let us go so easily! They were too much like Oz!"

Wufei was on his hands and knees, searching the beaten guard for more information. He felt his hands shaking as his search became more desperate. He wanted to find something, anything that could disprove Heero's words. Enforcer was not responsible for this outrage! They couldn't be. Fear grasped his heart as he remembered the long days of psychiatric torture that Enforcer had inflicted upon him. The horrible nights of wishing for death to take him only to wake up the next morning to yet another torturous session with Enforcer's psychiatric staff. No, he had to disprove Heero's theory. Enforcer was not the cause of this capture!

"Well, we can't just sit here." Heero was saying reasonably. " We're running out of options and we need a plan of escape. Those doors won't hold forever."

Quatre looked about the room in defeat. There was no other way out accept through the chimney. And that process would take too long. Heero was right. They needed a plan and fast. It would only take minutes before Enforcer came up with a strategy to force them into the outside. Then, they would be in real trouble.

"GET UP!"

Slap! Slap! Slap!

"OPEN YOUR EYES YOU STUPID……"

"Wufei!" Quatre cried as he turned to take in the scene of his comrade beating the captured guard mercilessly in an attempt to wake him.

"TELL US WHO YOU WORK FOR! IS ENFORCER BEHIND THIS? OPEN YOUR EYES YOU PIECE OF TRASH!"

Quatre pulled a fighting Wufei off of the waking guard. " Wufei! Calm down. What you are doing will not help this situation!"

A fist was slung towards the blonde's faceas, Quatre dodged the blowand snatched the young man's wrist, twisting his arm behind his back. "Stop it Wufei!' the Arabian ordered gently.

"You have to remain calm!"

Heero grabbed Quatre's shoulders, motioning for him to release Wufei. Quatre complied, as Heero stepped protectively in front of the blonde, facing an enraged and cursing Chinese pilot.

"Winner! Don't you ever lay a finger on me or….." Wufei seethed.

" You were beating him to death!" Quatre cried as he tried to move from behind Heero to no avail.

" Just what do you think that they'll do to us when they get through those doors?" Wufei shouted angrily.

Heero spoke quietly before Quatre opened his mouth. " Proceed with your mission, only do not kill him. His death would serve no purpose" He said calmly.

Wufei glared at the two of them, before returning to his task.

"No! Stop it! Wufei!" Quatre shouted as he moved towards the Shenlong pilot. Heero snatched his arm, pulling him back. "' Do not interfere." He ordered. " He won't kill him Quatre. You have my word."

"But, it isn't right!" Quatre cried as he struggled against Heero's grasp.

"Heero let me go! This is isn't right!"

Duo stepped forward to take Quatre's other arm. " Yeah, but it's necessary blondie." He said coldly, as he watched Wufei beat the guard into submission.

" Yes! Yes! Enforcer ordered that you be brought here!" the captured man began crying out in pain.

" Why?" Wufei asked in unbridled anger.

No answer, only moans of pain.

SLAP! PUNCH!

" Answer me!" Wufei demanded as blood covered his hands. When he received no answer, his fist became a blur as the made contact with the guard's face in rapid succession.

PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! SLAP! SLAP! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!

"You're killing him!" Quatre shouted as he struggled to break Heero's hold.

" Ease up or you'll break his jaw! Hit his stomach!" Duo yelled as he approached Wufei and his prisoner.

Wufei complied and directed his hits to the guard's midsection.

"ARRRGGHH! …..Alright,…. I'll talk ! ….Please just stop." The guard pleaded as he trembled from the pain and impact of the blows.

"Spill it!" Duo ordered. " Or I'll start up next!"

The guard obliged his request as he started to speak, his voice wavering from his pain. " We….we,..had you…..you brought here because…of you..left the country illegally….you..,.you were a threat to our peaceful….society!" the guard spat out in exhaustion.

Wufei slammed his fist into the wooden floors, making a dent. " Why would Enforcer target us like this?" he yelled. " It makes no sense. Even if we did leave the country, they wanted to be rid of us any way!"

"Maybe they are trying to get rid of us. Permanently." Duo suggested.

"Then why haven't they killed us yet?" Heero wondered aloud, releasing Quatre. " Why are they wasting time and showing hospitality towards us?"

Quatre found his way over to the beaten guard, cradling his head against his chest. The man's face looked as though it had been split. Quatre couldn't see skin for blood. He gently felt for a pulse and found one that seemed steady before it faltered to a weak and inconsistent tempo. " He needs help!" Quatre cried out, knowing what his comrades would say.

"Leave him." Heero answered emotionlessly. " He's useless to us."

"I can't leave him to die!" Quatre cried.

"You can and you will!" Wufei shouted as he glared at the younger boy.

" What do you think Enforcer will do to us? They won't give you they same mercy that you're giving him! Winner, I'm not going back to those _doctors_ without a fight!"

"Calm down!" Quatre said evenly. " You have the information that you want! Now help me save this man!"

Wufei raced towards the blonde, snatching his shoulders in fury. " No Quatre!I don't have nearly enough!" He suddenly threw Quatreaside as he grabbed the guard once again.

PUNCH!

Harsh knuckles met open wounds as Wufei began his interrogation process in unbridled anger.

"What is Enforcer planning to do with us?"

PUNCH!

"Are we going back to those _**god-forsaken**_ doctors?"

PUNCH!

"Are we to be imprisoned in that mental institution?"

PUNCH! PUNCH!

"Or, will they just KILL US!

PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!

"Quatre rose from his fall and shoved Wufei off of the man. " Stop it Wufei! You'll kill him!"

Wufei picked himself up from the floor and was greeted with the sight of a blonde's boy holding a beaten Enforcer's soldier within his arms.

"Winner, I warned you…."

"**This is your final warning. We have set charges to the door and we will blow this entire room unless you surrender yourselves- now!** **You must comply with this request immediately or you will die.**

The room seemed to go still for a moment as such an order was issued. Wufei halted his attack on Quatre, while Heero turned to face the double brass doors. Duo stood in the midst war line of between Quatre and Wufei, ready to snatch Quatre and lock him in a closet somewhere. The blonde had always been so emotional about killing and such. Yet, after the horrid threat, Duo stared at the others in alarm. "" Somebody's angry." He said fearfully.

"What if it's a trick?"

"That's a ten to one chance." Heero replied and steadily approached the brass doors, motioning for the others to follow.

"We're giving up?" Duo asked. " You guys can't be serious!"

Quatre sighed as he gently laid the wounded and unconscious soldier aside.

" We are out of options. We'll surrender and try for an escape at a more opportune time." He said in defeat.

Wufei found himself nodding in a mixture of disgust and approval at the blonde's statement, but then started towards the group with the intent to help de-bolt the doors. " I will not go back!" he mumbled to himself in determination. " Not without a fight!"

Duo sighed and sat Indian style on the floors. " Yeah, I guess you guys are right.

The doors were successfully unbolted, thanks to the gallant efforts of Heero, Quatre and Wufei. Time was a blur as Enforcer soldiers rushed inside the room and attacked the pilots that lay inside of the large room.

Two large men slammed Quatre against the far left wall, while others grabbed Wufei in a like fashion, securing him against the right side. Heero found two guns pointed in his face before his legs were thrown from underneath him.

Three guards approached Duo, yanking him to his feet and securing his arms behind his back.

"Move them out!" a voice ordered as the youths were dragged from the large room and through the now damaged brass doors


End file.
